I Want To Marry You
by twilightstargazer
Summary: Having an oracle as a friend is both a blessing and a curse. At least in Annabeth's mind. Oneshot. Percabeth.


_**A/N: Prompt was given to me by suchastart on tumblr. Originally, I didn't plan on posting it, but I liked the outcome so... yeah. I hope you like it! Art by anxiouspineapples.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am simply an avid fangirl; not Rick Riordan.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**I Want To Marry You**

_Marriage:  
Love is the reason.  
Lifelong friendship is the gift.  
Kindness is the cause.  
Til' death do us part is the length._

* * *

Annabeth sat on the couch as she waited for Percy to finish get ready. They had been dating for nearly seven years now and yet he still couldn't manage to be on time for their date. She repressed a sigh, though there was a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. That was one of his endearing quirks that she wouldn't change for the world. So she sat there and waited on the Seaweed Brain, eyes unconsciously skimming over the many pictures that decorated the wall. Most of them were of him and Annabeth, but there were some with his mum, Chiron and Tyson, as well as the rest of their friends from both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Her eyes finally landed on a photo of her and Rachel, which caused her to remember the talk she had with the oracle a few weeks ago.

Annabeth and Percy were visiting Camp Half Blood when the Rachel had caught up to them. She was acting strange for most of the morning, but wouldn't say why. However, it seemed as though the oracle had made up her mind soon after and dragged a protesting Annabeth away from her lunch and told her that she had vision, just a slight premonition, of Percy proposing to her. Annabeth had choked on her blue cola when the red head had this and had to be thumped quite hard on the back before she managed to regain her breath. With watery eyes and a raw throat, she interrogated the oracle who could not tell her anything other than the fact that she saw him slipping a ring onto her finger.

And so, for the last three weeks, Annabeth was on edge, feeling impatient that he hadn't proposed to her as yet. They had been together for so long, that she knew that she wanted to marry him, and he her, but had been patient. They were still young- only 23- and she had no trouble with waiting. That is, until Rachel told her what she saw.

That was the downside of having an oracle for a friend.

"Hey," said Percy, finally ready. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, shaking her head to clear its thoughts. She flashed him a bright grin. "Just thinking."

Percy made a face. "When are you not, Wise Girl?" he teased. He gently grabbed her hand and tugged her up from the couch, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Come on," he said as he slid an arm around the blonde's waist and led her out of the apartment.

* * *

He had taken her to a nice restaurant. It was quiet and the food was good. He made her laugh, not only at his horrible jokes, but at him, purely because he was her Seaweed Brain and always tended to that. But, just like the other dates they had gone on, she felt jittery and nervous and as though she was on the lookout for something, which she was, but she didn't really want to tell him that. Of course, Percy had noticed something was off, but when he asked she denied it and refrained from pressing. He knew that she would tell him in due time.

Right now, the two of them were just walking about. After dinner they hadn't wanted to go home just yet so they decided on just... walking. For the umpteenth time that night, Annabeth got lost in thoughts of rings again.

"Annabeth," Percy said sternly, drawing them to a stop. "I can practically hear your brain whirring. What's-"

"I want to marry you," she blurted out suddenly. As soon as she said it, she slapped a hand over her mouth and hey grey eyes widened as a blush crept up her neck.

Percy's jaw dropped and he stared at her. "Wh- What?" he croaked, completely thrown off by her sudden statement.

She stared at him, taking in everything from the forever messy hair to the bright green eyes that were wide in shock to the slightly crooked line of his mouth which was slightly agape. Annabeth continued to stare at him, as he stood dumbfounded. For some reason she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. This was _Percy_. She had known him since they were both twelve. He was her best friend and the man whom she fell in love with. And, with those thoughts, she squared her shoulders and a determined fire flickered to life in her eyes.

"I want to marry you," she said once more. This time, her voice was much stronger and unwavering.

"I- is that a proposal?" Percy choked out, his eyes still wide astonishment.

"Yes," she replied, feeling the blush warm her cheeks.

They were both quiet for a while until Percy had gotten over his initial shock. "No; I-" he began, only to be cut off by Annabeth.

"No?" she repeated, the word hitting her like a slap in the face. She felt the back of her eyes burn.

His eyes practically bulged out of his head. "No! I mean yes! I mean- argh! This is what I mean!" he said exasperatedly, pulling out a little box from his pocket. Now it was Annabeth's turn to widen her eyes. Percy bent down on one knee, but hadn't even begun to stutter out the proposal before she had all but thrown herself at him with a gleeful _'yes!'_ ripping itself from her throat.

* * *

The two of them had spent the next week in almost euphoria like state. It seemed unnatural for them to be so happy for so long, but Annabeth had an inkling of suspicion that a certain goddess of love was responsible for that.

They hadn't told anyone as yet, save for Percy's mum and Annabeth's dad, but had decided that they would let their friends know next time they visited Camp as well as Iris message those from Camp Jupiter.

However, when they arrived at camp, no one was surprised at all by the news. In fact, everyone who they told seemed to have already known. Many had congratulated them and a few belonging to the Hermes cabin began exchanging money.

"I have all these ideas for the wedding. How'd you like getting married underwater in this huge fish tank? I've already started designing it," an enthusiastic Leo said as soon as he saw the pair, despite their not telling him anything as yet.

"You should set a date soon," one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin said as soon as she saw them. "It should be in the spring; I think that'll suit you two perfectly," another piped up. They began to get excited, beginning to plan out everything from decorations to food while Piper sat comfortably in the corner and shot them a wink.

Grover promised him that the satyrs would provide the music while the wood nymphs vowed to make all the food, all the while cooing over the two of them.

After a few more congratulations, some taunts from the Ares cabin and some threats from the Athena cabin, couple made their way to the big house, until they ran into Rachel, who hugged them both tightly before smacking Percy's arm.

"Ow!" he said, holding his arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for me seeing this happen over a month ago!" she snapped at him. "About time you got down on one knee! I was afraid Annabeth would have to do all the work!"

Both of them simultaneously blushed and Rachel's eyes widened before laughing hysterically.

"Hey Nico!" she called out in between laughs. "You're never going to believe what happened to the supposedly brave saviour of Olympus!"

"Rachel," Annabeth cut in quickly, the blush still evident on her cheeks. "How exactly does the entire camp know about the engagement?" Her eyes narrowed slightly at the oracle, who immediately ceased laughing.

"Well, you see," she began nervously. "That's actually quite a funny story. See, I kind of had the vision during a meeting in the rec room and kind of blurted it out. So technically, they knew that you were engaged before you actually got engaged." She shrugged sheepishly. "Oh look, there's Nico; I'm just going to... yeah." And with that, she ran from the two of them, obviously thinking that they were going to be angry.

After a moment of stunned silence, Percy laughed. "I guess this is what we get for having one of our closest friends be an oracle."

Annabeth hummed in response before shooting a sly glance his way. "She was right though," she said, taking a step closer to him, linking her arms around his neck. "Even _I_ knew about the proposal before you. That's just not supposed to happen."

Percy muttered some not so nice words about Rachel before sending a goofy grin towards Annabeth. "Lots of things that aren't supposed to happen tend to happen around us."

She laughed. "So I've noticed," she said, before closing the gap between them with a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: This is my first time writing a PJO fic so I really hope I did it justice._**

**_Leave your thoughts in s review!_**

**_~Nai_**


End file.
